Il était une fois, Lana et Jennifer - ActorFic
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: En fin de tournage de la seconde saison de Once Upon A Time , de nombreuses polémiques naissent de la part des fans, notamment sur le couple Emma/Regina SwanQueen que les producteurs refusent de mettre à l'écran. Lana Parrilla débute le tournage de la saison 3 avec une pointe au coeur, comprenant que sa relation avec Jennifer est plus ambiguë que celle de leurs personnages -NC17
1. Chapter 1

Rating : K+ / M

Pairing : Emma / Regina – Jennifer Morrison / Lana Parrilla

Spoiler : Général sur les saisons 2 et 3

Résumé : En fin de tournage de la seconde saison de « Once Upon A Time », de nombreuses polémiques naissent de la part des fans, notamment sur le couple Emma/Regina SwanQueen que les producteurs refusent de mettre à l'écran. Lana Parrilla débute le tournage de la saison 3 avec de nombreuses rancœurs quand elle constate que son rôle de Méchante Reine est relégué à un second rôle ; ses apparitions quasi-inexistantes. Jennifer Morrison va la soutenir et demander aux scénaristes de remettre à jour l'ambiguïté Emma/Regina comme l'espèrent 62% des fans de la série. Mais cette ambigüité tant attendue entrainera de lourdes conséquences. Quand les scénaristes acceptent de donner sa chance au couple Emma/Regina, les deux actrices se retrouvent confronter à leurs propres désirs et sentiments.

Note de l'auteur : Une romance sans prétention pour se détendre et oublier que la saison 3 de OUAT n'est pas à la hauteur de nos attentes de Shippers SwanQueen.

.

.

.

Les dernières semaines avaient été longues pour les acteurs de la série "Once Upon a Time". Entre conventions, interviews ou rencontres promotionnelles avec les animateurs télé ou radio, l'équipe d'acteurs n'aurait guère le temps de se reposer car le tournage de la troisième saison débutait déjà.

Depuis trois ans, Lana Parrilla avait déménagé au Canada, à Vancouver non loin du lieu de tournage de la série représentant les décors du Maine. Les studios de tournage de la ABC avaient été installés dans une petite ville proche de Vancouver et le décor complet de la fameuse ville de "Storybrooke" se tenait à Stevestone, non loin de Richmond au sud de la ville. Les prises de vues nécessitant des décors virtuels, étaient parfois tournées dans les studios en ville mais Lana Parrilla et la majeure partie de l'équipe tournait à Stevestone.

Lana incarnait le rôle de la "Méchante Reine en quête de rédemption" et, comme chaque jour avant le début du tournage, elle s'était installée dans l'un des camping-cars de la production. Chaque acteur avait son véhicule réservé où se trouvait le confort nécessaire, notamment s'ils devaient tourner la nuit et dormir sur place.

L'automne s'annonçait et les températures étaient plutôt basses le matin. Rien ne valait donc un café chaud avant de débuter la journée. Dans l'attente des premières prises de vues, et tout en buvant son café, Lana révisait son texte. Elle avait reçu les scripts de la troisième saison avant même la fin de la seconde, mais son personnage n'occupait plus la place proéminente qu'on lui avait consacrée jusqu'alors. Reléguée à un second, voire un troisième rôle, l'actrice ne s'enthousiasmait plus autant. Le plaisir n'était plus le même d'autant plus que les fans de la série réagissaient sur les réseaux sociaux et faisaient part de leur mécontentement. Son agent l'informait des invitations sur les plateaux télé. La Méchante Reine faisait partie des personnages les plus appréciés des spectateurs mais Lana n'avait plus envie de répondre car elle-même ne savait plus quelle tournure les producteurs feraient prendre à la série.

Elle entendit frapper et vit entrer l'un des deux réalisateurs, Adam Horowitz.

— Salut Lana...

— Adam... répondit-elle.

Ce dernier tenait plusieurs dossiers en main et s'assit face à elle devant la table de la caravane.

— On a fait quelques petits changements dans les dialogues.

Une annonce qui n'étonnait guère Lana. Les scripts étaient souvent revus à la dernière minute depuis le début de la saison.

— Quelle scène ? demanda-t-elle.

— La numéro huit, celle avec Emma.

Lana fit tourner quelques pages de son script pour atteindre la scène en question et parcourut les lignes de dialogues avant de récupérer le script modifié par les scénaristes.

— Nous avons préféré que le dialogue de Regina avec Emma soit attribué à Crochet, dit Adam Horowitz.

Une fois encore, la Méchante Reine passait au second plan, perdait des apparitions et n'apparaissait plus autant que dans les saisons précédentes. Lana demeurait perplexe, insatisfaite et frustrée de la tournure de la série. Les producteurs ne lisaient-ils pas les commentaires sur Internet ? Ne prenaient-ils pas la peine de s'intéresser aux audiences des saisons passées ? Elle avait bien sûr songé à quitter la série et abandonner son personnage qui semblait être volontairement relégué aux oubliettes. Mais elle avait besoin d'argent comme tout le monde et ce tournage, sa présence sur les plateaux, représentaient une expérience supplémentaire pour son avenir d'actrice.

— Bien, j'en prends bonne note, dit-elle.

Adam se leva.

— On se voit tout à l'heure...

Il quitta le véhicule et Lana soupira en silence avant de se lever. Si ses répliques étaient données à Colin qui interprétait le Capitaine Crochet, alors elle n'avait pratiquement plus rien à faire de sa journée si ce n'était figurer en arrière-plan des prises de vues.

Elle récupéra ses gants de cuir qu'elle enfila et ouvrit la petite porte donnant sur les marches de la caravane puis les descendit, son café à la main. Lana portait déjà sa tenue de Regina, tenue qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement puisqu'en total accord avec sa façon de s'habiller dans la vie. Jupe, bas, bottines, chemisier et veste noire...

Elle rejoignit à pied le bloc A où se trouvait le plateau de tournage de "Nerverland", le "Pays Imaginaire" et y entra. Le bloc A consistait en une reproduction très succincte d'une jungle tropicale où se tournaient les dix premiers épisodes de la saison trois. Restriction budgétaire, avait-elle pensé, et ce n'était pas pour rien que la moitié des personnages de la saison une et deux n'apparaissaient même plus, détail qu'elle avait évité de commenter aux producteurs puisque son rôle était déjà menacé.

Sur le plateau, au milieu d'une végétation de cocotiers, de palmiers et d'arbres tropicaux en plastique, s'affairaient quelques figurants, machinistes, caméramans, ingénieurs du son et quelques acteurs. Lana aperçut Robert Carlyle qui interprétait le rôle de Rumplestiltskin, devenu un ami depuis leur rencontre sur les plateaux. Ce dernier était assis sur une chaise, une paire de lunettes de vue sur le nez et se préparait pour la prochaine scène.

— Salut, dit-elle.

— Bonjour Lana, fit-il en relevant les yeux.

Robert constata sans mal l'expression tendue de son amie.

— Tu es de mauvaise humeur, comprit-il. Ils t'ont enlevé d'autres scènes ?

Lana leva les sourcils, la mine fermée.

— Je suppose que Disney n'apprécie que moyennement les controverses qui tournent autour d'Emma et Regina.

Robert sourit sur ces paroles. Il était au courant de ces controverses et polémiques qui se multipliaient sur le web depuis des mois.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, Jennifer est aussi remontée, si ce n'est plus que toi.

Lana venait de la voir arriver plus loin. Jennifer Morrison qui jouait Emma Swan en premier rôle dans la série s'entretenait avec Ginnifer et Joshua dans les rôles respectifs de Blanche-Neige et du Prince, les parents d'Emma.

— Au moins, ces deux-là ont fini par se fiancer, commenta-t-elle dans ses pensées.

Robert prit une pause pour déchiffrer les analogies de Lana et comprit sa référence à Ginni et Josh qui effectivement s'étaient rapprochés plus intimement, choses courantes entre des acteurs.

— Jennifer, Colin, plateau numéro deux, appela un régisseur. Robert, plateau numéro trois.

Robert se leva :

— J'y vais, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Lana lui sourit et croisa le regard de Jennifer qui, depuis le début de la saison trois, arborait une tenue plus que décontractée en débardeur et en jeans. Elle vit la blonde lui faire un clin d'oeil et entrer dans le plateau au milieu de la végétation dense où régnait d'ailleurs une chaleur étouffante sous les chauffages électriques suspendus au-dessus du plateau.

Lana savait ce que serait la prochaine scène, celle tant attendue par certains fans, redoutée par d'autres. Une scène imposée par la chaîne ABC dans l'unique but de faire taire les polémiques sur le couple controversé d'Emma et Regina. Elle s'approcha néanmoins pour y assister et Ginni la salua :

— Salut Lana...

— Salut, répondit-elle en regardant les accessoiristes rajuster le sublime manteau noir du Capitaine Crochet.

Ginnifer aussi constatait la mine fermée de Lana et comprenait sa colère silencieuse depuis des semaines. En jouant Blanche-Neige, Ginni se savait à l'abri des changements d'humeurs de la production. Son personnage rentrait dans les "normes". Celles de la belle et chaste Princesse de Disney avec son Prince Charmant. Son rôle et celui de Josh ne seraient donc jamais mis en danger, à moins bien sûr qu'ABC décide de l'arrêt définitif de la série. Tandis que le rôle de Lana, en tant que Regina, était plus complexe, plus varié, plus ambigu.

Là était la malhonnêteté de la production, pensait-elle comme leur petit cercle d'amis formé entre Josh, Jennifer, Robert, Lana et elle. Pour attirer l'audience et attiser les téléspectateurs, les scénaristes avaient tissé une relation équivoque et intime entre les personnages de Regina et Emma. De la haine était ressortie une quête de rédemption et d'acceptation entre les deux mères d'Henry. La réalisation avait poussé le vice sans s'attendre à ce qu'une réelle alchimie s'en dégage entre les deux actrices. Lana et Jennifer avaient joué à deux cent pour cent et si Ginni le gardait pour elle, elle avait bien compris que cette ambiguïté à l'écran l'était en dehors des plateaux de tournages. Certains regards, certains rapprochements ne trompaient pas, la preuve en était, elle s'était fiancée avec Josh.

— Scène dix-neuf, prise un, on tourne...

Lana n'avait pas remarqué le regard désolé de Ginni sur elle, trop occupée à observer la scène qui se tournait.

Emma : Je te l'ai dit, c'est pas le moment pour ça !

Crochet : Ce qui veut dire que le moment viendra.

Emma s'éloigna à travers les arbres et Crochet la rattrapa avant de lui saisir le bras et de la tourner vers lui. Sans un mot de plus, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

— Coupez ! Coupez !

Devant le plateau, Lana s'était tendue et regarda Adam approcher de Jennifer et Colin.

— Jenn tu n'y es pas là... Quand Colin te saisit, tu dois avoir l'air plus agressif.

Il recula :

— On la refait.

Lana s'agaça et intervint :

— Elle était suffisamment agressive ! Je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité de reprendre cette scène !

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur Lana, certains surpris, d'autres amusés et d'autres encore, perplexes. Jennifer, alias Emma, esquissa un léger sourire qu'elle retint tout de même en constatant la mine fermée d'Adam.

— On reprend, fit-il sans tenir rigueur de l'intervention de Lana.

Jennifer soupira en silence, lasse de cette maudite scène qui n'avait aucune cohérence avec son personnage. Elle reprit donc sa place initiale indiquée par deux bandes adhésives de couleur rouge pour elle et bleu pour Colin.

— Ca tourne !

Emma : Je te l'ai dit, c'est pas le moment pour ça !

Crochet : Ce qui veut dire que le moment viendra.

Emma s'éloigna encore à travers les arbres et Crochet la rattrapa une fois de plus avant de lui saisir le bras et de la tourner vers lui. Sans un mot de plus, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et...

— Coupez !

Adam s'approcha en secouant la tête d'un air insatisfait.

— Jenn', il faut absolument que tu sois plus réticente quand il t'attrape et qu'il te ramène à lui.

Mais Jennifer n'avait pas la tête à embrasser Colin et Emma n'avait rien d'une femme attirée par un pirate !

— Ouais, répondit-elle, mais je sens pas la scène, là, désolée.

Elle prit le script dans la main et le désigna au producteur.

— Emma se découvre brusquement une attirance pour Crochet alors qu'il n'y a jamais eu de tension entre eux.

Adam la fixa un instant, silencieux. Il savait les nombreuses réticences des acteurs durant cette troisième saison et ne les comprenait pas toutes.

— Emma finit par embrasser Crochet, la gentille finit par se laisser séduire par le méchant... C'est comme ça que tu dois la jouer.

Jennifer soupira encore, exaspérée. En résumé, le producteur n'écoutait pas son avis et s'entêtait à rejouer cette scène ridicule. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur Colin qui lui sourit, puis sur Lana qui semblait beaucoup moins réjouie. Elle se plaça une nouvelle fois à l'endroit indiqué et laissa le script sur le sol un peu plus loin.

— Ok, je vais vous la jouer plus agressive.

Plus loin, Lana maugréait. Bien sûr que Jennifer avait raison sur la personnalité réelle du personnage d'Emma. Qui mieux qu'elle connaissait son rôle pour l'avoir interprété pendant deux ans ? Les réalisateurs ne se rendaient pas compte qu'elles, en tant qu'actrices, vivaient leur personnage et s'en imprégnaient mieux encore que les scénaristes. Il s'agissait de vivre une personnalité, de devenir une autre personne. Cette fois, elle détourna les yeux quand Colin embrassa Jennifer pour la troisième fois. Par chance, Adam n'exigea aucune reprise et Jennifer put enfin sortir du plateau pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau fraîche. La chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur de la salle s'opposait en tout point à la température extérieure. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Lana approcher et but une gorgée d'eau avant de lancer, plus bas :

— C'est de la connerie. Non mais est-ce que t'as lu les scripts des prochains épisodes ? Je vais devoir porter des robes !

Elle prit un air un peu mesquin pour répéter les paroles d'Adam :

— La gentille doit se laisser séduire par le méchant... Parce qu'Emma et Regina, c'est pas assez contradictoire pour eux ?

Bien sûr, Lana était parfaitement d'accord. Du bout des doigts, elle ôta une petite brindille des cheveux dorés de Jennifer et répondit :

— C'est évident que Regina est nettement plus méchante que Crochet. Ca devient du n'importe quoi.

Le geste de Lana sur Jennifer passait maintenant inaperçu pour les deux actrices, comme autant d'habitudes qui s'étaient doucement instaurées entre elles. Mais leur entourage n'avait pas manqué de constater leurs petites attentions respectives, nourrissant leur relation ambiguë. Lana reprit :

— Il y a plusieurs sondages lancés sur Internet sur les couples préférés des téléspectateurs. Ils devraient en tenir compte...

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et montra à Jennifer le lien reçu sur son twitter.

— Regarde par toi-même.

Mais ce que Jennifer remarqua d'abord et avant tout fut le téléphone dans la main de Lana.

— T'as encore acheté un autre téléphone ? T'en as combien ? Trois, quatre ? Et t'as demandé à Apple s'ils pouvaient te payer ? Tu leur fais de la pub !

Lana prit un air évident.

— Je te rappelle que le dernier je l'ai perdu chez toi la semaine dernière et que tu l'as retrouvé dans ta piscine. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas comment il est arrivé là...

— Et donc, c'est ma faute ? rétorqua Jennifer, l'air perplexe.

— Tu avais bu, rappela Lana... Et tu t'énervais après moi parce que je répondais à Gaby qui est en pleine rupture avec son mannequin.

Gaby n'était autre que la meilleure amie de Lana, une autre actrice pulpeuse au petit minois qui ne quittait pas non plus son téléphone pour appeler Lana à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Sur ces accusations, Jennifer fut dans l'obligation de se défendre.

— Tu profites du fait que je ne me souvienne pas de la moitié de la soirée pour m'accuser, moi, d'avoir foutu ton téléphone dans la piscine. De toute façon, t'en as quatre ou cinq en réserve, il y en a bien un qui doit être entièrement dédié à Gaby.

Elle prit le portable des mains de Lana et enchaîna :

— Allez, montre-moi ce lien...

Lana se calma pour ne pas poursuivre cette énième polémique avec Jennifer. Elle lui montra donc la page dédiée à un sondage fait sur la saison trois de leur série et expliqua :

— Les fans ont voté pour nous à 62% contre 30% pour Crochet et le reste pour Neil.

Jennifer ne fut pas étonnée, au contraire, elle trouvait cela logique et en souriait, réjouie.

— Le pire, c'est que même si on montre ça à Adam, il voudra toujours jouer la gentille avec le méchant... Et pas la gentille avec la méchante. Il a pas capté que les temps ont changé et que les princesses rêvent peut-être à d'autres princesses.

Ces paroles réconfortaient Lana qui était bien sûr en total accord avec Jennifer. Elle eut une idée et passa son bras autour de son cou avant de placer l'objectif de son téléphone afin de prendre une photo. Elle vérifia le cliché.

— Autant nourrir le feu puisqu'il est déjà allumé.

Jennifer rit un peu sur cette réaction de la part de Lana. Elle savait que son amie ne pouvait guère objecter au déroulement de la série parce qu'elle craignait que son personnage ne soit rayé du casting. Alors, Lana agissait par ses propres moyens et Jennifer la soutenait bien évidemment. L'une des régisseuses appela Lana pour aller au maquillage et Jennifer la suivit des yeux jusqu'à la voir disparaître derrière une des portes menant aux coulisses.

.

.

A suivre.

Pour les impatients, le fichier PDF intégrale est disponible aux membres premium sur le site slayerstime.

Pour les fans (toujours premium), la version imprimée est disponible dans le forum


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

.

.

Le lendemain, le tournage se poursuivait dans la même ambiance. Les scènes se succédaient les unes après les autres en fonction du scénario tout à fait incohérent aux yeux de Jennifer et de Lana.

Mais lorsque Jennifer dut jouer une scène habillée d'une robe d'époque, c'en fut trop pour elle. Bien sûr, elle remplit son rôle d'actrice, faisant son travail comme demandé, mais une fois la scène terminée et l'habit changé, elle quitta la salle de tournage. Elle traversa la route entre les deux bâtiments et pénétra dans celui des bureaux de la production. Son script en main, elle salua la secrétaire derrière son bureau et lui fit signe qu'elle devait voir un des réalisateurs. Chose tout à fait mensongère puisqu'elle prit l'ascenseur pour le dernier étage et marcha tout droit vers un des trois bureaux qui le composaient. Elle frappa et une voix de femme lui répondit d'entrer. Elle n'attendit pas pour s'exécuter et referma derrière elle avant d'avancer vers le bureau derrière lequel se trouvait l'un des producteurs.

— Madame Espenson, désolée de vous déranger.

— Jennifer ? fit Jane Espenson, étonnée. Y'a-t-il un problème ?

Jennifer posa le script sur le bureau et répondit sans hésiter :

— En effet... Avec le scénario. Emma ne peut pas aller vers Crochet ou Neal ou un autre des personnages masculins après les deux premières saisons où elle et Regina ont formé un duo plutôt ambigu. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas créer de problème avec Disney avec toute cette histoire d'homosexualité et de contes de fées pour enfants, mais vous ne pouvez pas changer carrément tout un personnage d'un épisode à l'autre. Emma doit même porter des robes, maintenant !

Jane Espenson patienta quelques secondes, laissant Jennifer Morrison se calmer un peu après son débit rapide de paroles qui révélait sa colère. Elle répondit enfin :

— Nous avons passé une grande partie de la nuit à discuter avec Adam et Edward de la tournure du scénario, nous avons également eu une vidéoconférence avec la ABC ainsi que le responsable de la programmation de Disney.

Jennifer croisa les bras :

— Et ?

— Ils nous ont donné leur accord pour expérimenter un triangle amoureux entre Crochet et Regina sur les trois prochains épisodes.

Jennifer fronça les sourcils :

— Un triangle amoureux ? Avec Crochet ? Mais Emma veut pas de Crochet ! Elle en a rien à faire de Crochet !

Jane Espenson ne fut pas étonnée de la prise de partie exagérée de l'actrice sur le développement du scénario. Pour avoir travaillé sur de nombreuses séries, elle savait que les acteurs et actrices faisaient part de leurs avis. Elle se souvenait notamment de l'actrice Sarah Michelle Gellar qui avait refusé l'idée d'approfondir sa relation avec Eliza Dushku, alias "Faith" dans "Buffy contre les vampires". Elle expliqua :

— Nous n'avons pas le choix, Jennifer, les audiences sont en baisse, certaines chaînes étrangères hésitent à racheter les droits de diffusion. Nous devons être prudents et vérifier quels couples sont les plus appréciés du grand public.

— Justement, reprit Jennifer en tendant un doigt, attendez...

Elle fouilla dans sa poche, puis dans l'autre et râla un peu de ne pas trouver son portable de malheur. Finalement, elle mit la main dessus lorsqu'elle la plongea dans la poche de son jeans.

— Attendez, hein...

Elle l'alluma, aperçut quelques textos de Lana et les fouilla un à un en devinant qu'elle lui avait transféré le lien. Et elle eut raison : Lana lui avait envoyé le lien. Elle l'ouvrit et présenta l'écran devant les yeux de la productrice.

— Regardez... Là, c'est un sondage réalisé par les téléspectateurs et donnant le couple Regina/Emma gagnant à 62%. Vous les avez les résultats. Il suffit de regarder sur Internet pour comprendre ce que les gens attendent.

La productrice jeta un oeil intéressé à ce sondage. Bien entendu, elle et ses collaborateurs en avaient consulté d'autres et elle répondit :

— Nous devons également tenir compte des 30% accordés à Crochet. Réjouissez-vous déjà que le triangle ne concerne pas Emma/Crochet et Neil.

Jennifer leva les sourcils sur ces paroles. Jane Espenson avait raison bien sûr, mais elle n'en était pas moins frustrée. Elle tenta une dernière objection.

— Les triangles amoureux ont été déjà faits et refaits par d'autres séries pour ados... Vampire Diaries, Gossip Girl, True Blood et dans d'autres films de vampires qu'on a tous vus et revus... Mais, ça, vous le savez déjà...

— Je suis d'accord avec vous, répondit Jane, mais ces recettes maintiennent les audiences à leur plus haut niveau. Attendons de voir ce qu'il en sera après les prochains épisodes et nous pourrons décider de la tournure de ce triangle amoureux.

Cette fois, Jennifer abdiqua. Jane Espenson connaissait certainement mieux qu'elle le business des séries et du cinéma, mais elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle avait raison.

— Ok, c'est vous qui décidez de toute façon. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter et désolée de vous avoir dérangée.

— Ne soyez pas désolée, Jennifer, répondit Jane avec le sourire. Nous organiserons une réunion en fin de journée pour distribuer les nouveaux scripts.

.

.

Comme tous les autres acteurs autour de la table, Lana avait lu les changements apportés aux scenarii. Dès lors, il n'était plus question d'un retournement de situation, pensait-elle, mais d'un miracle qu'elle avait encore du mal à réaliser. Ni Jane, ni Edward, ni Adam ne s'étaient confiés sur les raisons de ces modifications bien que Lana avait compris sans mal que tout reposait sur l'audience qui était en chute libre depuis les quatre derniers épisodes. Son personnage allait reprendre de l'ampleur et se confronter à Crochet. Regina serait remise à sa juste place de Reine sur les devants de la scène et les scénaristes avaient décidé de renouveler l'ambiguïté entre elle et Emma.

Jane regarda leurs acteurs et expliqua :

— Il y a une scène que nous n'avons pas encore écrite, entre Regina et Emma, dit-elle.

Les deux concernées regardèrent leur productrice qui poursuivit :

— Avant de la préparer nous avons pensé qu'il était préférable de vous en parler pour accord.

— De quel genre de scène s'agit-il ? demanda Lana d'un air plus intrigué.

— Un baiser entre Emma et Regina, répondit Jane.

Les joues de Lana s'empourprèrent subitement sur ces mots très directs ainsi prononcés devant la moitié du casting de la série.

Jennifer leva les sourcils, figée par l'annonce de Jane Espenson. Celle-ci, elle ne l'avait pas attendue, se focalisant uniquement sur le côté ambigu et non direct de la relation entre Regina et Emma. Elle jeta un oeil sur Lana dont les joues prenaient une couleur pourpre à force d'embarras. Personne autour de la table ne parla, mais les regards fusaient entre eux, Lana et Jennifer. Bien sûr, Joshua, Robert et Ginnifer souriaient tels des adolescents en proie à une envie furieuse de moquerie. Jennifer sourit nerveusement et prit quand même la parole puisqu'elle était celle qui portait le joli nom de "grande gueule de service" selon l'équipe.

— On parlait juste d'ambiguïté...

Lana intervint également, toujours embarrassée :

— Quand vous dites un "baiser", c'est au sens littéral ?

Jane répondit aux deux actrices :

— Vous savez que l'ambiguïté a été nourrie sur les deux premières saisons. Nous voulons innover en avançant la possibilité d'un couple de femmes au premier plan. Nous pouvons continuer à prétendre l'ambiguïté entre Emma et Regina ou nous pouvons clarifier leur rapprochement.

Elle s'adressa à Jennifer :

— Puisque vous avez soulevé à Adam que Regina était plus Méchante que Crochet, n'est-ce pas ?

Jennifer leva les sourcils dans une expression quelque peu désemparée. Voilà maintenant que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. La dernière remarque de Jane Espenson la tenait donc pour _responsable_ de ce soudain changement.

— Ouais... C'est clair... Mais de là à... A approfondir la relation à ce point, je dois dire que c'est plutôt inattendu et on va avoir besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée...

Pour Lana, l'idée était déjà en train de se répéter dans sa tête et elle n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse à une réunion depuis l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Elle tenta de se reprendre. Après tout, elle était aussi plus que concernée et si ce baiser permettrait à Regina de reprendre un rôle principal, alors il devait avoir lieu.

— Je suis d'accord, dit-elle.

Elle regarda Jennifer.

— Si tu l'es, bien entendu.

Jennifer se sentit soudain sous pression après l'accord officiel et sans équivoque de Lana. Elle la fixa, le regard figé et interrogateur. Dans quelle situation la mettait-elle, là ? Devant tout le monde, elle la mettait au défi d'assumer ses propres mots, ses nombreuses insurrections à l'égard des réalisateurs. Parce que bien sûr, elle avait _aboyé_ tel un chien enragé à chaque fois qu'on l'avait poussée à jouer une Emma incohérente. Parfois, et comme le lui disait Josh, elle devrait apprendre à se taire. Elle leva les épaules en signe d'évidence et dut répondre :

— Ouais... Je le suis... Pas de problème... On va le faire.

Mais ces mots étaient loin d'être pensés et des problèmes, elle en trouvait des dizaines tout à coup.

— Bien, fit Jane. Dans ce cas, les dialogues seront préparés dans l'après-midi pour demain.

— Demain ? s'affola Lana.

— Oui, répondit Adam. Pour faire suite au baiser de Crochet, avant que tous ne quittent l'île. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, nous aviserons avec les scénaristes.

Ils se levèrent et les autres acteurs les imitèrent puisque la journée touchait à sa fin. Lana prit soin de ranger ses scripts provisoires et entendit Robert près d'elle.

— Les choses vont se préciser entre toi et notre chère Jennifer.

Lana ne sut si elle devait sourire ou rougir. Sourire parce que Robert parlait parfois comme son personnage de Rumplestiltskin quand il voulait la taquiner. Rougir parce qu'elle soupçonnait son ami de lire entre les lignes ambiguës de la relation amicale qu'elle entretenait avec Jennifer depuis deux ans.

— La seule chose qui m'importe est que Regina ne soit pas reléguée au rôle de la Méchante Reine oubliée.

— Oui, il est certain qu'un baiser avec Mademoiselle Swan devrait lui rendre sa juste place.

.

.

Dans l'entrée en direction de la sortie, Joshua s'était rapproché de Jennifer, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Alors ? fit-il taquin. Heureuse ?

Mais Jennifer ne prit pas la taquinerie à sa juste valeur et fronça les sourcils.

— De quoi tu parles ? C'était pas non plus ce que j'avais demandé.

— Oh arrête, c'est pas ce que tu voulais ? A force de vous tourner autour, il fallait bien que le pas soit franchi.

A l'extérieur, Jennifer s'arrêta net sur ces mots et fixa Joshua qui ne quittait pas son fichu sourire.

— Encore une fois, de quoi tu parles ? répéta-t-elle, agacée.

— De toi et de Lana ou d'Emma et de Regina, comme tu veux parce que de toute façon, c'est la même chose !

L'expression que Jennifer arbora alors fut le reflet parfait d'un malaise et d'une mauvaise foi évidente. Mais Joshua poursuivit malgré tout :

— Tu sais, quand j'ai rencontré Ginni sur les plateaux, ça n'a pas été évident de lui avouer ce que je ressentais...

— Ca n'a rien à voir ! la coupa Jennifer avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. Toi, t'es un homme et Ginni, une femme ! Je veux bien croire que dans la série, deux personnages féminins de fiction se rapprochent et s'amusent à se tourner autour, mais là, on est dans la vraie vie !

— Ca a tout à voir au contraire, insista Joshua. Non, mais vous vous êtes vues Lana et toi quand vous êtes ensemble ? Vous êtes toutes...

Il prit une mine toute mielleuse et moqueuse pour enchaîner la suite :

— L'une sur l'autre... Vous arrêtez pas de vous disputer, de vous murmurer des trucs, de vous échanger des textos même quand vous êtes à quelques mètres à peine l'une de l'autre ! Tu lui reproches la présence trop pesante de sa meilleure amie et elle te reproche ton sens incroyable du désordre ! T'as pas l'impression que ça fait un peu couple tout ça ?

Emma prit une inspiration, énervée par les remarques déplacées de son ami.

— Non, refusa-t-elle tout net, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne et c'est pas parce que tu as rencontré le grand amour sur les plateaux que je devrais aussi le rencontrer. Alors, stop, on n'en parle plus, ok ?

Joshua secoua la tête, désespéré par l'aveuglement dont Jennifer faisait preuve. Plus il tentait de lui ouvrir les yeux, plus elle les fermait.

— Tu sais quoi ? fit-il quand même, ils t'ont bien choisie pour le personnage d'Emma.

Ils reprirent leur marche, mais Jennifer le regarda du coin de l'oeil, ne sachant pas comment prendre ce dernier commentaire.

A suivre...

.

.

N/A : Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos commentaires. Nous ne pensions pas que l'histoire allait avoir autant de succès et de suivi dès le premier chapitre. Nous avons d'ailleurs battu le record de téléchargement PDF sur notre site perso donc un IMMENSE merci à vous tous, ça fait chaud au coeur et nous encourage davantage à poursuivre.

N/A 2 : Nous espérons que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

.

.

Lana avançait d'un pas incertain vers la caravane de Jennifer. Elle devait lui parler de cette réunion et ne pouvait décemment pas attendre jusqu'à demain alors que Jennifer rentrerait chez elle d'une minute à l'autre. A force d'hésitation à frapper à sa porte, Jennifer ouvrit et la surprit sur les marches...

— Lana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'actrice hésita, se frotta le front du bout des doigts.

— Il faut qu'on discute... Au sujet de demain.

Et Dieu savait que Lana avait raison ! Jennifer rentra dans la caravane et retint la porte à l'actrice qui la suivit à l'intérieur.

— Je te le fais pas dire ! C'est quoi ce délire ? T'as accepté !

Lana fronça les sourcils sur ce reproche.

— Et quel autre choix avais-je ? accusa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas toi qui te retrouves toute la sainte journée en dehors des plateaux !

— Non, mais de là à accepter un baiser entre Regina et Emma, y'a des limites ! J'ai juste demandé plus d'ambiguïté entre elles pour que t'aies justement plus de place dans la série !

— Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si la production a pris cette décision... Bon sang, Jenn' ! Ce n'est qu'un baiser...

Emma leva un seul sourcil sur ces derniers mots. Qu'un baiser ? Lana parlait pour elle alors parce que pour Jennifer, ce baiser prenait beaucoup plus d'ampleur qu'une simple scène. Il ne s'agissait pas d'embrasser Colin ou Michael, mais d'embrasser Lana ! Elle se détourna et fit quelques pas dans la caravane en glissant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds.

— Ok... T'as raison... C'est qu'un baiser.

Lana mesurait son emportement car dans sa volonté de relativiser la situation à Jennifer, elle avait sous-estimé la gravité dudit baiser. Elle fit quelques pas près de la table puis s'assit sur la banquette.

— Certes, je t'accorde que ce ne sera pas forcément très simple mais nous sommes d'excellentes actrices.

Jennifer voulait croire à l'assurance dont Lana faisait preuve en parlant de leur jeu d'actrice. Celle-ci avait raison. Ce baiser ne pouvait être plus difficile à jouer que celui avec Colin la veille. Après tout, elle n'était pas une novice et ne jouait pas son premier rôle. Elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette devant Lana et tapota ses doigts sur la table.

— Ca peut pas être bien méchant de toute façon...

Lana releva ses yeux incertains sur Jennifer. Maintenant venaient les doutes, les réflexions plus intenses en s'imaginant sur le plateau demain. Elle, qui n'avait pas supporté de voir Colin embrasser Jennifer, serait à sa place, ce qui avait le mérite de l'angoisser. Lana devait à tout prix penser à autre chose, changer de sujet de conversation :

— Tu veux dîner à la maison ce soir ?

— J'allais te proposer d'aller manger un truc, répondit Jennifer, plus à l'aise de parler d'autre chose.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte avant de laisser Lana passer.

— Tu vas refaire ton rôti de l'autre fois ?

Lana se détendit aussi :

— Uniquement si tu m'apportes ta bonne bouteille de rouge et que tu me laisses t'appeler un taxi si tu as trop bu.

Jennifer referma et suivit Lana, une main enfouie dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Elle roula des yeux sur cette remarque qui lui rappelait son goût pour certains alcools.

— Je te rappelle que j'étais pas bourrée la dernière fois et je m'appelle pas Emma, j'ai pas un pot de yaourt en guise de voiture.

Lana marcha jusqu'au quatre-quatre de Jennifer. Car comme tous les soirs, elles rentraient sur Vancouver ensemble, d'autant que l'une ou l'autre venait chercher sa collègue avant de revenir sur les plateaux le matin.

Plus loin, Ginni montait avec Josh en les regardant s'éloigner.

— Tu crois qu'on réussira à les mettre ensemble avant la fin de la série ?

— Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, fit Josh en s'installant derrière le volant. Jenn' est plus têtue qu'une mule. J'ai eu beau lui énoncer des faits, elle les a catégoriquement réfutés. Demain, j'espère que ce baiser les fera réagir.

Ginni esquissa un sourire amusé par les réflexions de son compagnon. Elle glissa une tendre main sur sa cuisse.

— Si Jennifer réagit comme toi lors de notre premier baiser, c'est pas gagné, taquina-t-elle.

Joshua regarda son amante du coin de l'oeil, gentiment vexé et se défendit :

— De quoi tu parles ? Je n'étais pas si coincé et je crois avoir assuré au contraire.

.

.

Lana avait mal dormi. Après le départ de Jennifer la veille, elle n'avait cessé de penser à la scène qu'elle tournerait dans quelques heures. Elle était passée chercher Jennifer chez elle, roulait en direction de Stevestone et le silence dans la Mercedes était sans équivoque. Près d'elle, Jennifer était silencieuse comme souvent lors de leur trajet le matin. Il faisait encore nuit dans la région de Vancouver et une demi-heure de route était nécessaire pour rejoindre la ville du tournage. Lana faisait des projections incontrôlables sur la tournure de la scénarisation de ce fameux triangle amoureux entre Emma, Crochet et Regina. Comment ce baiser serait-il mis en scène ? Lana le savait, elle l'attendait et le redoutait en même temps. Du haut de ses trente-six ans, elle était parfaitement consciente de la relation particulièrement ambiguë qu'elle partageait avec Jennifer. Elle admettait à elle-même qu'elles étaient plus que proches, plus que de simples amies, mais jamais aucune limite n'avait été franchie, ni baiser, ni contact trop intime. Lana le redoutait car un seul baiser pouvait tout bouleverser. Que se passerait-il si Jennifer la repoussait ? Que se passerait-il si elle changeait d'avis quant à la continuité de leurs rôles respectifs dans la série ? Ce baiser déterminerait tant de choses que Lana sentait un poids inhabituel peser sur ses épaules. Elle lança un coup d'oeil à Jennifer près d'elle et demanda :

— Ca va aller pour tout à l'heure ?

Jennifer tenait son grand gobelet de café noir bien sucré dans la main et gardait le regard dans le vide. Depuis son réveil, elle ne cessait plus de penser à la scène, à ces quelques minutes où elle ferait face à Lana dans sa tenue de Regina et où elle devrait l'approcher d'un peu trop près... Jusque-là, jamais elle n'avait eu autant de pression pour une scène . Pourquoi ne la prenait-elle pas comme toutes les autres ou comme tous les autres baisers qu'elle avait dû échanger avec Colin ou Michael ?

— Ouais, ça va, répondit-elle avant de tourner les yeux vers Lana, et toi ?

— Tout va très bien, mentit Lana. Je veux savoir si tu es à l'aise pour tout à l'heure.

Jennifer prit une expression parfaitement naturelle pour dissimuler ses préoccupations évidentes.

— Comme d'hab...

Elle but un peu de café tandis qu'elle mentait comme un arracheur de dents en pleine action. Le pire était sûrement que son regard sur Lana changeait. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle...

Lana soupira en silence. Si Jennifer se sentait à l'aise, pourquoi était-elle si oppressée et nerveuse ? Elle lança un coup d'oeil dans sa direction et arrêta sa voiture entre leurs deux caravanes avant de couper le moteur.

— Bon... On se voit tout à l'heure alors, tenta-t-elle.

— Ok, répondit Jennifer en sortant de la voiture.

Lana semblait confiante, se disait Jennifer, donc la scène devrait bien se dérouler. Et si elle échouait dans son rôle, alors tout le monde se poserait des questions. Le regard rivé sur Lana qui s'éloignait, elle but une autre gorgée de café chaud. Pourquoi diable l'observait-elle ainsi ? Ses réflexions autour de ce baiser la rendaient confuse, transformaient sa perception, jouaient avec elle et ses doutes. Et si Lana n'aimait pas son baiser ? Aussitôt, sa mine se renfrogna et révéla autant de craintes que d'incertitudes. Non, elle se savait plutôt douée dans ce genre de choses et personne n'avait eu à se plaindre de ses lèvres... Elle soupira en silence et entra dans sa caravane, outrée par ses propres analogies.

.

A suivre

.

.

N/A: En espérant que cette suite vous plaise. Pardonnez le retard dans cette mise à jour, je suis toujours autant bookée. Vous en trouverez certainement des plus régulières sur le site Slayerstime maintenu par ma co-auteur Jamie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

.

.

Assise face aux décors de la forêt tropicale, Lana se concentrait sur son mantra car sa nervosité était telle qu'elle n'était plus sûre d'être capable de faire la scène qui suivrait. Tout ce qui se passerait dans les prochaines minutes reposerait sur les épaules de Regina, sur _ses_ petites épaules à elle malgré la grandeur de son personnage. Elle devait s'y plonger corps et âme, se mettre dans la peau de la Reine qu'elle interprétait à merveille, comme on lui avait répété maintes fois. La Méchante Reine dominait ses émotions, se fichait éperdument des avis de son entourage. Seule sa personne comptait ainsi que son fils Henry, puis maintenant Emma. Jennifer ne se rendait pas compte combien elle ressemblait à son personnage, se disait Lana dans ses analogies. Son petit côté garçonne, sa façon de se tenir, de la regarder... Lana chassa subitement ses pensées trop troublantes et releva son script sous ses yeux. Elle avait de nombreuses répliques à jouer pour la scène à venir et serait d'ailleurs l'un des personnages dominant de cet épisode au côté de Jennifer. Les deux mères à la recherche de leur fils se retrouveraient seules dans les prochaines minutes et Lana, non, Regina devrait s'affirmer aux yeux de Miss Swan à l'encontre du Capitaine Crochet.

Lana vit alors Jennifer approcher, dans sa tenue habituelle, l'épée dans le dos et se leva en tentant un sourire décontracté. Après tout, elle était actrice et devait pouvoir prétendre sans mal que cette scène ne la perturbait aucunement...

— J'ai plus de texte que toi, tenta-t-elle.

Jennifer jouait avec une fausse branche d'un des arbres qui les entouraient. La pression grimpait chaque minute un peu plus et sa répartie en payait le prix. D'habitude, elle était plutôt enjouée, taquinait l'équipe ou râlait après quelques-uns de ses dialogues, mais là, son cerveau était entièrement envahi par la seule scène du baiser.

— Ouais, normal, la Reine parle toujours plus qu'Emma de toute façon.

Lana tentait de se rassurer. Si Jennifer n'était pas nerveuse, pourquoi le serait-elle ? Elle devait se reprendre, respirer. Devant elle, l'équipe technique terminait de préparer le décor, de mettre en place les micros. Lana vit Jane Espenson s'approcher.

— Bonjour les filles... On ne va pas tarder à commencer, vous êtes prêtes ?

Lana se voulut sûre d'elle.

— Oui bien sûr.

Jane tourna les yeux vers Jennifer qui fut dans l'obligation de répondre :

— Je suis prête, c'est quand vous voulez...

Mais si elle pouvait obtenir un peu plus de temps pour se préparer, Jennifer ne le refuserait certainement pas. Pourquoi se mettait-elle autant la pression ? En plus, elle oscillait entre l'envie de jouer cette scène et la peur terrible de la faire. Si ce baiser ne se passait pas bien, alors elle risquait gros...

— Lana et Jennifer, en place plateau numéro 3, lança Adam.

La pression que Lana ressentait était pire que toutes les auditions qu'elle avait passées en dix ans de carrière. Elle s'avança dans les décors, se concentra tant bien que mal dans le rôle de Regina Mills. Ici, dans la forêt du Pays Imaginaire, elle devait retrouver son fils et n'avait eu d'autre choix que de suivre Blanche-Neige, le Prince Charmant et Crochet pour sauver Henry et le ramener à Storybrooke. Elle avait vu le baiser entre Emma et Crochet, avait senti une fureur rare l'envahir, et cette fureur, Lana n'avait pas à l'inventer. Elle la sentait encore au fond d'elle en repensant aux lèvres de Colin sur celles de Jennifer à trois reprises. Regina ne pouvait tolérer pareil agissement...

— Action, lança Jane.

Les traits tirés, Emma se laissa entraîner par Regina à l'écart de ses parents et de Crochet.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

— C'est ainsi que vous comptez sauver notre fils, Miss Swan ! En flirtant avec le Capitaine ?

Emma s'insurgea.

— Ce que je fais avec Crochet ne vous regarde pas ! Alors lâchez-moi !

Bien sûr la Sauveuse ne pouvait être qu'agressive à son égard, songeait Regina. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas tolérer ce qu'elle avait vu.

— Ce... Ce n'est qu'un pirate, fustigea-t-elle... Ce n'est pas comme si vous le connaissiez... Ce n'est pas comme s'il vous connaissait comme moi je vous connais !

Bien entendu, Jennifer connaissait son texte par cœur, mais l'idée du baiser qui arrivait bientôt rendait ses réflexions confuses. Pourquoi diable réalisait-elle aimer lorsque Lana jouait la Méchante Reine ? Après tout, ne s'était-elle pas _battue_ pour qu'Emma et Regina se rapprochent enfin ? Bon sang, sa concentration se perdait dans diverses réflexions et elle devait se recentrer à tout prix.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! rétorqua Emma.

La scène approchait, Lana la redoutait. Cette scène où, comme l'année précédente, elle devrait se rapprocher soudainement de Jennifer pour appuyer son dialogue. Cette scène où, comme l'année précédente, elle ne la quitterait pas des yeux et penserait voir dans son regard une étincelle mêlée de défi et d'envie. Mais cette scène serait différente... Elle s'approcha alors, dans son rôle, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Jennifer, d'Emma, son regard brun provocant empreint de jalousie dans le sien bleu accusateur. Le script était tel que les actes parlaient plus que les mots et Lana n'eut d'autre choix que de provoquer le baiser en pressant ses lèvres à celles de Jennifer. Celle-ci recula aussitôt contre l'arbre du décor en rompant le contact, comme prévu dans le script. Lana fut en proie à une véritable panique car la scène ne s'arrêtait pas là et ses émotions la submergeaient déjà. Le regard de Regina devait soutenir celui d'Emma qui devait refléter autant d'accusation et de surprise que de confusion.

Jennifer nageait en plein affolement. Lana l'avait fait. Elle avait suivi le script à la lettre, mais il se poursuivait normalement et ne s'arrêtait pas là. Parce que bien sûr, Emma avait un tel caractère qu'elle exigeait toujours plus jusqu'à obtenir le dernier mot lorsqu'il s'agissait de la Reine ! Bon sang que les lèvres de Lana avaient un goût sucré et délicieux... Non mais à quoi pensait-elle ?! Elle devait rester dans son rôle et garder une expression aussi vindicative que possible. D'habitude, elle se sentait en adéquation parfaite avec Emma, alors pourquoi diable faisait-elle tant de _chichis_ cette fois ? Dans un mouvement soudain, elle poussa brusquement Regina contre la paroi d'un rocher et ses lèvres renouvelèrent le baiser, le rendant aussi combatif que tous les échanges entre Regina et Emma.

Lana était en plein conflit avec elle-même car son personnage disparaissait au profit de son propre plaisir, de son propre désir de continuer le baiser que Jennifer lui rendait. Tels étaient les paradoxes de leur rôle respectif à travers Emma et Regina, de leurs rejets permanents l'une de l'autre pour que leur relation évolue soudainement contre le rocher d'un autre monde enchanté. Alors Jennifer se recula, suivant le scénario de leur scène et Lana dut poursuivre, affichant une Reine à la fois confuse et troublée par ce qu'elle-même avait provoqué.

— Miss Swan, murmura-t-elle...

Diable que ce baiser avait été réussi, se disait Jennifer. Ses lèvres en gardaient une saveur exquise et réclamaient encore les siennes. Non mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Le temps était compté et les secondes s'écoulaient. Emma devait maintenant réagir et bousculer Jennifer qui demeurait dans le brouillard le plus confus. Emma pointa la Reine du doigt, le regard menaçant :

— Répétez ça et je vous jure que je vous tue.

Lana se demandait comment Jennifer parvenait à jouer aussi bien, la rendant elle-même désorientée par ses propres réactions.

— Coupez ! entendirent-elles tandis que Jane venait sur le plateau. C'était parfait, je dois dire que je ne pensais pas qu'une scène suffirait.

En voyant Jennifer se reculer d'elle, Lana ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'une deuxième et une troisième prise ne l'auraient nullement dérangée. De son index, elle essuya le rebord de ses lèvres pour effacer le rouge qui avait dû déborder un peu, car après les nombreux frissons qui étaient nés de ces baisers, venaient les interrogations. Jennifer semblait tout à fait naturelle, mais qu'en pensait-elle ? Avait-elle aimé ? Détesté ? Avait-elle seulement ressenti quelque chose comme Lana voulait le croire ? Ce qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de la blonde n'était-il que le fruit de son imagination ?

— Lana, nous ferons la prochaine scène avec Colin dans dix minutes.

— Parfait, répondit-elle.

Jennifer s'échappa littéralement du plateau, échauffée par cette dernière scène. Tout son corps était victime de frissons incontrôlables et interminables. Elle s'enferma dans sa loge et reprit une respiration normale. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru le marathon ou d'avoir joué durant trois jours d'affilée tant elle se retrouvait vidée. Et la saveur des lèvres de Lana demeurait imprimée sur les siennes, lui chuchotant à quel point ce baiser avait été trop bref. Qu'est-ce que Lana en avait pensé d'ailleurs ? Serait-elle distante après cette scène ? Leur complicité serait-elle remise en jeu ? A la seule idée de considérer d'éventuels changements dans leur relation jusque-là sans accroc, elle angoissait. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et poussa un profond soupir dans l'espoir d'évacuer la pression accumulée. Après tout, elle était seule responsable de ce qui lui arrivait puisqu'elle avait réclamé plus de cohérence dans la suite du scénario. Mais jamais, elle n'aurait pu s'attendre à une telle suite. Elle entendit frapper et elle sursauta, arrachée à ses pensées bousculées.

— Ouais ?

Lana entra dans la loge. Elle avait vu Jennifer partir précipitamment, fuir les plateaux sans un regard. Cette distance soudaine lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

— Hey... Tout va bien ?

Jennifer se força à prendre une expression naturelle et décontractée. Elle ne voulait pas éloigner Lana et se rassurait de la savoir dans sa loge, de constater qu'elle ne semblait pas gênée au point d'éviter son regard.

— Ouais, ouais...

Elle prit la première bouteille d'eau qui lui passa sous la main et expliqua :

— J'avais besoin de boire.

Lana referma derrière elle et fit quelques pas en frottant nerveusement ses mains sur la jupe de Regina. Son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser sur Jennifer, sur ses traits, sur ses lèvres qui avaient capturé les siennes quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas joué cette scène sans émotions et son trouble persistait.

— Et toi ? renvoya Jennifer, tout va bien ?

Lana prit place sur le canapé et s'efforça de paraître naturelle. Elle croisa les jambes, mais finalement les décroisa en s'adossant aux coussins.

— Oui...

Mais elle fronça les sourcils...

— Non...

— Non ? répéta Jennifer, à la limite de l'angoisse.

— Je veux dire... Oui, ça va mais...

Lana se sentait nerveuse, plus angoissée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Car aucun baiser joué jusqu'alors ne l'avait fait autant réfléchir. Elle releva son regard brun dans celui de Jennifer, frottant ses paumes sur sa jupe.

— Ce qui s'est passé sur le plateau... Je ne veux pas que... Que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous... Je veux dire...

Jennifer s'était assise sur la table basse devant Lana, attentive à chacun de ses mots. Mais sur les derniers, elle sentit un vent de soulagement apaiser ses craintes et atténuer la pression. Spontanément, elle la coupa :

— Oh putain, c'est clair... Moi non plus. Alors, c'est bon, c'est passé de toute façon et ça changera rien, t'en fais pas.

Lana ne savait même plus si elle devait se rassurer ou s'inquiéter de la façon dont Jennifer réagissait. En plus, Jennifer était venue s'asseoir devant elle et son regard bleu ne cessait de la fixer avec une intensité dont elle n'avait peut-être pas conscience, pensait Lana. Le silence soudain qui régnait faisait planer une tension à couper au couteau.

Jennifer ramena la bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres et but de grosses gorgées pour se rafraîchir. La température semblait grimper à une vitesse vertigineuse. Son talon cognait au sol, aussi nerveux qu'elle ne l'était. Si tout _allait bien_ alors pour quelle raison regardait-elle Lana ainsi ? Elle se croyait à la place d'un homme attirée par une femme et incapable de décoller ses yeux d'obsédés de ses longues jambes. Parce que Lana, aussi bien que Regina, avait une façon de se tenir et de se vêtir qui dégageait autant de sensualité que d'invitation silencieuse. Pourquoi s'en apercevait-elle maintenant ? Une fois de plus, ses réflexions lui jouaient des tours et ce baiser joué n'avait été qu'un piège. Parce que maintenant qu'elle avait goûté aux lèvres de Lana, elle en redemandait. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement son manque de relation amoureuse ou sexuelle qui parlait ? Mais elle n'avait jamais été vraiment attirée par les femmes auparavant alors pourquoi Lana ?

# _Lana et Colin, plateau numéro 2._

Lana dut se lever en voyant Jennifer l'imiter.

— Je dois y aller... On a une autre scène ensemble tout à l'heure, je crois...

Mais là, debout devant elle, à peine à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, Jennifer perdait son sang-froid. Même sa gorge s'asséchait. Autant de réactions qui l'inquiétaient parce qu'elles signifiaient des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas croire. Pourtant, cette nouvelle envie tenace ne la quittait pas et elle avait beau se raisonner, la repousser, l'effacer de sa tête, elle revenait comme une abeille sur du miel. Quand Lana détourna les yeux, prête à s'éloigner, elle ne put y résister plus longtemps. Ses lèvres, impossibles à contrôler, se reposèrent sur les siennes. Désobéissantes, elles prenaient possession de l'objet de leur désir et s'amusaient maintenant à approfondir le contact. Diable que la chaleur devenait suffocante.

Sous le coup de ce baiser, Lana avait perçu ce rebond significatif dans sa poitrine lui indiquer qu'elle n'était plus sur un plateau tournage. Ce n'était plus Emma Swan qui l'embrassait, mais Jennifer. Jennifer qui avait osé le faire, Jennifer qu'elle connaissait depuis deux ans, Jennifer avec qui elle s'était rapprochée plus que de raison au fil des mois... Ses lèvres scellées aux siennes, Lana ne pouvait que répondre à ces assauts tandis que son corps venait se lover contre celui de Jennifer, plus grande qu'elle malgré ses talons hauts. Sa main sur sa joue, elle approfondit le baiser, des frissons brûlants lui parcourant le dos. Dans cette loge, Lana songeait que ni caméra, ni réalisateur, ni équipe de production ne viendraient briser cet instant des plus inattendus. Pourtant elle se recula l'espace de quelques secondes, le souffle plus court, les lèvres humidifiées par le contact de celles de Jennifer, sa main encore sur sa joue... Tout cela était-il seulement raisonnable ? Leur rapprochement ne scellerait-il pas la fin de leur amitié ? De toute façon, la chaleur que Lana sentait grimper au creux de ses reins balayait les vaines tentatives de réflexions de son esprit. Alors ce fut à son tour de renouveler le baiser, de retourner goûter aux lèvres pleines et parfumées de Jennifer. Au fond d'elle, Lana savait qu'elle avait attendu bien trop longtemps que leur relation prenne une autre tournure, cette tournure précise. Elle avait toujours été attirée par le côté garçon manqué de Jennifer, par son franc-parler, par ses côtés protecteurs, jusqu'à sa façon de l'accuser quand Lana sortait avec d'autres hommes. Alors sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres, Lana la poussa à s'asseoir dans le canapé avant de se glisser sur elle... Un soupir s'évada de ses lèvres et elles entendirent :

# _Lana est attendue plateau numéro 2..._

Comme prise sur le fait, Lana rompit le baiser, le souffle aussi court que celui de Jennifer, les joues empourprées par la chaleur de son désir. Leur regard l'un dans l'autre, les lèvres de Jennifer étaient marquées du rouge pourpre des lèvres de Lana. L'instant restait suspendu pour leur laisser le temps de prendre la mesure de leurs actes ainsi que de la position dans laquelle elles se trouvaient... Lana tremblait légèrement sous le coup de ses émotions, de son désir. Sa main était encore sur la joue de Jennifer et, leur visage à quelques centimètres, Lana pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et sucré de sa respiration délicieuse.

— Je dois y aller, fit-elle d'une voix plus basse et éraillée.

Comment s'arracher de ce canapé ? Était la première question qui arriva à l'esprit de Jennifer. Devant Lana qui avait pris position sur elle, son corps s'embrasait et sa raison se perdait à travers des envies folles, des idées tendancieuses et toutes aussi libertines. Aucun mot ne put sortir de sa gorge brûlée par ce baiser torride et les initiatives de Lana. Diable que l'actrice recélait bien des talents enfouis dont elle n'avait eu qu'un vague aperçu. Et plus elle goûtait, plus elle en voulait. C'était sans fin, sans limite et d'autant plus dangereux.

# _Lana plateau numéro 2._

Lana s'écarta, se redressa, se leva avant de s'éloigner et de quitter la pièce. Jennifer l'avait suivie des yeux. En quelques secondes à peine, le moment avait débuté et pris fin. Aussi rapide qu'un claquement de doigts, un sourcillement et Jennifer se retrouvait seule dans sa loge. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Que s'était-il passé ? Et son cerveau recommençait à fonctionner, à envisager le pire, des éventualités inconcevables, des hypothèses angoissantes. Peut-être avait-elle franchi un pas de trop ? Et si ce pas malheureux, poussé par une envie irrépressible ainsi qu'un manque de contrôle soudain, avait tout fait basculer ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle perde à ce point la raison ? Elle s'accouda sur ses genoux et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Pour l'instant, elle devait retrouver un semblant de calme si elle souhaitait raisonner avec prudence. Ce baiser, impossible à mettre sur le compte d'une scène jouée ou simulée, ne pouvait être effacé. Il révélait alors le fond de ses pensées, un désir enfoui qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Le risque pris aurait peut-être un prix. Il ne s'agissait plus de fiction, ni de fantaisie. Le baiser avait été réel, existait bel et bien, gravé dans la mémoire de chacune. Il n'y avait ni magie, ni contes de fées, seulement la réalité vraie où se cacher restait impossible.

.

.

A suivre..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

.

.

Dans le couloir des loges, Ginnifer demeurait immobile, le regard sur la porte fermée de la loge de Jennifer. En sortant de la sienne, elle avait vu Lana en sortir, l'expression désorientée avant qu'elle n'essuie ses lèvres. Et Ginnifer n'avait alors plus bougé, espérant ne pas être vue, ni repérée. Mais avait-elle rêvé ou Lana avait mis plus de deux minutes à répondre aux appels tandis qu'elle se trouvait enfermée dans la loge de Jennifer ? Cette scène du baiser avait peut-être porté ses fruits...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lana avait repris son rôle de Méchante Reine sur le plateau numéro deux. L'absence de Jennifer dans la scène qui avait suivie lui avait permis de se concentrer, de ne plus songer aux baisers brûlants qu'elles avaient échangés, d'abord sur le plateau, puis dans sa loge. Ainsi, Regina Mills avait menacé Crochet de ne plus s'approcher d'Emma sans quoi elle lui arracherait le coeur sans aucun scrupule. Plus que de l'ambiguïté, le triangle amoureux était clairement mis en place par la production et l'épisode serait diffusé dans les prochaines semaines. Les scènes tournées, et sortie des plateaux en fin d'après-midi, Lana attendit Jennifer devant le Bloc A en la voyant s'entretenir avec Ginni et Josh...

Et plus loin, Jennifer occupait le temps, de plus en plus nerveuse à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec Lana. Tout l'après-midi, elle n'avait cessé de penser à leurs baisers dans sa loge, à la position de Lana sur ses cuisses. D'ailleurs, elles lui brûlaient encore, comme si tout son corps exigeait maintenant de retrouver celui de Lana.

— On se voit tout à l'heure, alors ? fit Joshua à l'attention de Jennifer. Tu feras passer le message à Lana, elle est aussi invitée.

— Ouais, j'y manquerai pas, fit Jennifer en acquiesçant, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son manteau court.

Elle s'éloigna finalement puisque le couple _charmant_ se dirigeait vers leur voiture, et songea à ces baisers dans sa loge. Plus elle approchait de Lana, plus elle y pensait. Et pourquoi diable ses yeux la détaillaient comme s'ils la déshabillaient sur place ? Devenait-elle à ce point obsédée après seulement deux baisers ? Ce n'était quand même pas sa première aventure même si elle n'avait jamais été avec une femme. Quoique si, à l'université, mais justement, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi... Adolescente ! Quand elle arriva près de la Mercedes, elle grimpa à l'intérieur, rejoignant Lana dans l'habitacle chauffé. Aussitôt, ses narines furent prises d'assaut par ses parfums enivrants et féminins. Bon sang, Lana était une femme, une vraie jusqu'au bout de ses ongles !

— Josh et Ginni proposent de boire un verre avec les autres ce soir, annonça-t-elle pour éviter un silence gênant. Au bar, comme d'hab...

Lana l'avait plus que détaillé. De nouveau seule avec Jennifer, comment pouvait-elle prétendre que rien ne s'était passé ? Elle démarra et demanda :

— Tu veux y aller ?

Jennifer gardait ses mains dans les poches et son menton enfoui dans son col. Elle craignait même de poser ses yeux sur Lana près d'elle parce que déjà, ses envies revenaient.

— Je sais pas, répondit-elle.

Lana resta la voiture à l'arrêt, prenant le temps de regarder le profil de Jennifer près d'elle. Dès que la blonde était entrée dans la voiture, ses parfums avaient fait écho à leurs baisers dans sa loge. Lana semblait incapable d'attendre le lendemain pour goûter à nouveau aux lèvres de Jennifer mais oserait-elle seulement lui faire comprendre ses attentes ?

— Pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure...

Jennifer ferma les paupières un instant. Sa tête, ses lèvres, son corps, ses mains gardaient encore la marque de leur rapprochement intime et passionné. Elle tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ce chaos le plus total. Mais Lana évoquait le sujet et jamais, elle ne pourrait donc réfléchir posément. Parce qu'il lui semblait être dominée par ses émotions, entièrement sous le joug d'un désir intarissable. Sans bouger, le menton toujours enfoui dans le col de son manteau, elle prit la parole :

— Si tu me dis que tu regrettes, c'est pas juste, parce que j'étais pas la seule dans la loge... Je suis pas entièrement fautive.

Lana se mordit le coin de sa lèvre, définitivement charmée par la réaction et la tenue enfantine de Jennifer près d'elle. Elle détourna la tête un instant, sa main gantée de cuir sur le volant.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire...

Elle regarda à nouveau Jennifer qui ne bougeait pas, comme dans l'attente d'une décision tranchante de sa part.

— Tu sais, j'apprécierais que tu me regardes quand je te parle...

Mais si Jennifer posait ses yeux baladeurs sur Lana, alors elle savait quels genres d'idées elle aurait. Quels genres d'envies peupleraient son cerveau sensible et faible. Pourtant, Dieu savait qu'elle avait chaud, emmitouflée dans son manteau, à l'intérieur de cette voiture. Et bon sang qu'avait-elle à apprécier autant quand Lana l'engueulait ?

— Je suis concentrée, là, répondit-elle. Et j'aimerais qu'on rentre plutôt que tu me cries dessus.

Lana se défendit, les sourcils levés.

— Où as-tu vu que je te criais dessus ? J'essaye de te parler et tu trouves un intérêt soudain à ma boîte à gants alors que c'est une discussion on ne peut plus sérieuse Jenn' !

— Mais si je te regarde, tu verras tout de suite où mon intérêt se porte ! Bordel, Lana, s'il te plaît, démarre !

Lana ne comprit pas totalement ce qu'était "l'intérêt" de Jennifer et démarra malgré tout.

— Tu vois ? Tu recommences... Tu m'accuses et finalement, c'est toi qui lèves le ton.

Tout le fond du problème était là, pensa Jennifer. Cette attirance déplacée pour Lana était née de sa manière de l'accuser, de lui reprocher une foule de choses. Leurs disputes avaient finalement nourri un désir à son égard, une envie qui avait fini par se concrétiser dans la loge. Maintenant, le pire résidait dans le fait que ces baisers avaient tout rendu plus réel. La chaleur au creux de son ventre, ces idées plus que libertines, ce fameux intérêt dont elle avait parlé à Lana... Elle était désolée pour Lana parce que, jamais, elle n'aurait voulu lui faire sentir ce genre de choses qu'elle était en train de lui reprocher. Elle se savait injuste envers elle tandis qu'elle n'assumait rien, absolument rien de tout ce qui circulait en elle.

— Je lève pas le ton, bougonna-t-elle.

Et c'était plus fort qu'elle... Elle ne pouvait admettre ses torts même s'ils apparaissaient évidents. Lana lui lança un coup d'oeil et ralentit devant le bar de Stevestone.

— Bon, est-ce que tu veux prendre un verre ou rentrer Miss râleuse ?

Jennifer esquissa un sourire derrière le col relevé de son manteau. Mais quand elle souriait, cela se voyait sur son visage puisque ses pommettes se relevaient sous ses yeux. Finalement, elle daigna tourner les yeux vers Lana et sentit aussitôt ce qu'elle avait prévu : l'envie féroce de l'embrasser là, tout de suite, dans sa voiture. Aussitôt, elle les détourna, bien trop fragilisée.

— On va le prendre ce verre, décida-t-elle brusquement.

Lana sourit, roula des yeux et se gara finalement derrière le quatre-quatre de Joshua et Ginnifer. Elle détacha sa ceinture et se pencha devant Jennifer pour récupérer son sac à main, son regard plus insistant dans le sien.

— Pour ce qui est de ce qu'il s'est passé...

— Je croyais qu'on devait aller boire un verre, là.

Lana s'agaça...

— Tu vas me laisser finir mes phrases bon sang Jenn' ! Pour ce qui est de nos... Tête-à-tête... J'aimerais que ça reste entre nous...

Tandis que cette phrase aurait normalement dû être en parfait accord avec les réflexions de Jennifer, celle-ci leva les sourcils, vexée. Parce que bien sûr, si elle s'accordait avec Lana, alors rien ne serait intéressant.

— Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? T'as honte ?

Les cils de Lana papillonnèrent sur ces accusations infondées.

— Mais... Non ! Bien sûr que non, là n'est pas la question !

Cette fois, Jennifer ne la quittait plus des yeux. Ses mains avaient quitté ses poches et son menton restait bien en évidence.

— Alors elle est où la foutue question ?

Lana détestait quand Jennifer l'accusait de la sorte et qu'elle perdait toute répartie parce que certaines questions ne méritaient pas de justification. Elle dut pourtant répondre :

— Je... Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as dans la tête... Et quand bien même le saurais-je, serais-tu prête à dire à tout le monde qu'on a poursuivi le baiser de Regina et d'Emma dans ta loge ?!

Jennifer fut prise de cours sur cette dernière question. Lana la piégeait à nouveau comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle la savait plus intelligente qu'elle dans leurs disputes, plus habiles avec les mots, comme l'était Regina finalement. Donc, elle demeura muette l'espace de quelques secondes parce que justement, elle se savait incapable de révéler leur écart dans sa loge.

— Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous c'était... Agréable, reprit Lana d'un ton plus calme et amoindrissant l'effet de leurs baisers.

La conversation devenait de pire en pire.

— Agréable ?! répéta Jennifer, ahurie. Dis plutôt que c'était à chier, ce sera plus clair ! Non mais tu t'entends ?

Lana se retrouva prise au dépourvu devant la réaction disproportionnée de Jennifer.

— Ne me fais pas dire ce que je ne dis pas !

— Non, mais je le dis à ta place puisque tu diras jamais ce genre de mots bien trop familiers !

Elle ouvrit la portière, en colère et blessée dans sa fierté. Cette conversation devait prendre fin et maintenant parce que Jennifer ne tenait plus. Les dernières paroles de Lana l'avaient complètement refroidie.

En la voyant entrer dans le bar, Lana resta figée quelques secondes. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main, sortit son téléphone pour l'appeler puis se résigna, trop en colère.

— La garce !

Elle entendit frapper à sa fenêtre et fusilla Ginni du regard avant de se calmer un peu et d'ouvrir.

— Quoi ?!

Ginnifer venait de croiser Jennifer et l'avait vue certainement aussi énervée que l'était Lana en cet instant.

— Wouw, un instant, j'ai cru que j'avais à faire à la Méchante Reine...

Lana devait se reprendre. Jennifer était bien la seule à la mettre dans cet état.

— Excuse-moi je... Je me suis disputée avec Jenn'...

Elle vit Ginnifer contourner la voiture et ouvrir la portière passager avant de s'installer au chaud. Un petit bonnet sur la tête, l'actrice ôta ses gants et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

— J'avais deviné, répondit-elle sur un ton décontracté. Jenn' m'a gentiment répondu quand je lui ai demandé où tu étais.

Elle posa ses yeux sur Lana qu'elle voyait réellement préoccupée et nerveuse. Elle reprit son sérieux et hésita un instant avant d'avouer.

— Je t'ai vue sortir de sa loge tout à l'heure et je devine que... Que toi et elle...

Lana l'interrompit aussitôt.

— Il n'y a pas de moi et Jennifer, Gin'.

— Bien sûr que si, il y en a un, insista Gin' sans l'ombre d'un doute, et tu le sais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa loge et tu es libre de m'en parler si tu le souhaites, mais je crois que tu as besoin de te confier.

Lana soupira doucement et ôta ses gants de cuir noir qu'elle posa sur le tableau bord derrière son volant. Bien sûr, toute cette histoire pesait sur sa conscience. Qui mieux que Ginni savait que sa relation avec Jennifer était particulière ? Elle se disputait plus qu'un vrai couple et passait les trois-quarts de leur temps ensemble en dehors des plateaux de tournage. Mais pouvait-elle lui avouer leur baiser ? Le faire en reviendrait à donner vie, à concrétiser ce rapprochement. Et le concrétiser serait admettre que Jennifer et elle pourraient s'éloigner par la suite.

— J'ai aimé, confessa-t-elle. J'ai aimé jouer Regina avec Emma et j'ai aimé quand Jennifer m'a embrassé dans sa loge.

Ginnifer sourit plus largement sur cet aveu enfin extirpé. Quelle surprise que d'entendre que Jennifer avait embrassé Lana ! Elle n'était pourtant pas étonnée des petites cachotteries de Jennifer, qui serait plus difficile à faire parler. Gentiment, elle posa sa main sur celles de Lana :

— Je suis contente pour vous, fit-elle, sincère.

Elle fronça les sourcils dans une expression tout de même incertaine et demanda :

— Mais je ne comprends pas alors... Pourquoi vous vous êtes encore disputées ?

Lana répondit d'une expression désemparée.

— Je ne sais pas... C'est comme si on ne savait communiquer autrement. Le pire c'est que j'aime quand elle fait sa mauvaise tête.

Ginnifer se mit à rire sur cette confession. Au moins, Lana se libérait un peu du poids qu'elle devait porter en permanence. Automatiquement, Ginnifer comparait sa situation avec la sienne et Joshua.

— Est-ce qu'elle regrette ? Parce que si elle t'a dit ça, j'en crois pas un mot.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Lana. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais quoi que je dise, elle se vexe.

Ginnifer prit un instant pour réfléchir. Elle souhaitait réellement que cette relation entre Lana et Jennifer se concrétise après tout ce temps à se tourner autour.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour la vexer à ce point ?

Lana ne savait plus et devait remettre en ordre sa conversation avec Jennifer. Elle vérifia son téléphone et s'agaça de constater que Jennifer ne lui envoyer même pas de message.

— Je lui ai dit qu'on devait garder ça pour nous puis... Que je ne regrettais pas...

— Rien d'autre ? demanda Ginni...

— J'ai aussi dit que c'était agréable.

Ginnifer fixa Lana, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Tu as dit que c'était agréable ? répéta-t-elle.

— Ca l'était, se défendit Lana.

Ginnifer secoua la tête, finalement amusée.

— Tu as dit exactement le mot qu'il ne faut surtout pas prononcer !

Devant la mine confuse de Lana, Ginnifer s'expliqua :

— Tu dois considérer Jennifer un peu comme un homme... Imagine-toi dire à un homme que votre baiser, vos rapprochements étaient agréables. D'après toi, comment il le prendrait ?

Lana leva les sourcils, essayant de se mettre en situation. Elle avait fréquenté quelques hommes ces derniers mois...

— Je n'ai jamais eu avec des hommes les conversations que j'ai avec Jennifer.

— Peu importe, reprit Ginnifer. Jennifer est un hybride, de toute façon, Josh la taquine souvent sur son côté masculin, mais il a raison, parce que Jennifer réagit très souvent comme un homme. Et là, elle a exactement réagi comme aurait réagi un homme. Le mot "agréable" ne fait pas partie de leur vocabulaire et ils le prennent plutôt pour un terme dégradant... Dans ce cas, tu dois dire que c'était intense, très bon ou je ne sais quoi d'autre mais pas agréable.

A 36 ans, Lana se sentait comme une gamine à qui il fallait donner des conseils amoureux. Bien sûr, les conseils de Ginni étaient évidents, mais avec Jennifer, plus rien ne l'était quand la jolie blonde était à proximité. Elle vérifia encore son téléphone et répondit :

— Dois-je aller la voir et m'excuser ?

— Tu rigoles ? répondit Ginnifer, surtout pas. Si tu commences à t'excuser, tu n'as plus fini de le faire...

Lana ne comprenait plus rien.

— Alors que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-elle plus clairement.

Ginnifer eut un sourire malicieux sur cette question, heureuse d'être la confidente de Lana.

— La faire poiroter... Je suis sûre qu'elle va revenir toute seule, tu verras.

Lana leva les sourcils et un petit sourire rassuré, presque amusé, dessina ses lèvres. Après tout, Jennifer avait un très mauvais caractère, celui-là même qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement.

— Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle.

— C'est bizarre Blanche-Neige qui donne des conseils en matière d'amour à la Méchante Reine...

Lana ôta les clefs de contact de leur emplacement et répondit en ouvrant la portière.

— Allons fêter ça dignement !

.

.

Dans le bar, les acteurs s'étaient rassemblés au coin du comptoir et buvaient en discutant de choses et d'autres. A Stevestone, ils n'étaient pas trop dérangés par les fans ou les demandes d'autographes puisque la ville était petite et que ses habitants ne sortaient pas beaucoup. Seuls quelques habitués venaient après leur travail boire une bière avant de rentrer chez eux. Joshua posa un verre de whisky devant Jennifer qui rangeait son portable dans la poche pour la énième fois.

— T'attends un coup de fil ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Parce qu'il savait sa compagne en train de discuter avec Lana à l'extérieur. Il connaissait assez Ginnifer pour la soupçonner d'intervenir dans le duo Lana/Jennifer.

Celle-ci garda son expression grognon et mécontente. Lana l'avait réellement vexée avec son "agréable". Comment pouvait-elle affirmer que son baiser avait été "agréable". Jamais, personne ne s'était plaint de ses approches, bien au contraire et d'après ce qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de Lana, le plaisir avait été partagé. Sinon, pour quelle raison se serait-elle installée à califourchon sur elle ?

— Non, grommela-t-elle.

Joshua but une gorgée de bière et s'appuya le dos contre le comptoir, assis sur le tabouret.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as pensé de ta scène du baiser ? Ca s'est plutôt bien passé d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

Jennifer releva les yeux sur son ami et l'examina un instant. Elle chercha le piège dans sa question parce qu'elle le savait curieux et avide d'informations. D'autant qu'il ne cessait de la harceler sur sa relation avec Lana. Elle but une gorgée de whisky et répondit :

— Ouais, c'était pas mal...

Joshua ricana devant cette fausse expression de distance que Jennifer prenait.

— Pas mal... répéta-t-il, dubitatif.

— Quoi ?

— Tu es partie tout droit dans ta loge après ça, j'ai juste trouvé ça étrange.

— Y'a rien d'étrange dans le fait que j'aille dans ma loge, répliqua-t-elle, bornée.

A cet instant, les portes du bar s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer Lana accompagnée de Ginnifer. Bien sûr, Jennifer fronça les sourcils en les voyant sourire. Que s'étaient-elles racontées ? Elles arrivèrent au comptoir et Lana continua de raconter son anecdote :

— On a du s'y reprendre à dix fois pour refaire la scène et à la dixième mon talon a cassé.

Ginnifer rit encore sur le récit de Lana. Celle-ci, au contraire de son personnage, avait réellement le sens de l'humour et s'amusait à blaguer sur les tournages dès qu'elle le pouvait. Joshua se leva devant sa compagne et lui tendit son verre, un kir.

— Le verre de madame est servi.

— Merci, t'es un ange, répondit Ginni.

Suivant les conseils de Ginni, Lana tira un tabouret près de Jennifer et posa son sac à main sur le comptoir avant de s'asseoir et de croiser les jambes.

— Tu me fais la tête ? demanda-t-elle en constatant que Jennifer l'ignorait.

Sur cette question inattendue et prononcée avec autant de gentillesse, Jennifer fut décontenancée. Quoi répondre à ça sans passer pour la _méchante_ ? Elle prit un verre sur le comptoir et le lui tendit :

— Non et je t'ai même commandé ton verre.

Lana se pinça les lèvres en constatant que Jennifer avait effectivement sélectionné son apéritif favori, un martini dry avec olive. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler, d'être amusée par son air grognon. Elle récupéra l'olive plantée dans un cure-dent et l'amena à ses lèvres en regardant Jennifer qui venait de relever ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Elle la croqua et but une gorgée de son verre.

— Alors ? De quoi parliez-vous tous les deux ?

Mais Jennifer s'était arrêtée à l'olive entre les lèvres pulpeuses de Lana. Bon sang, jouait-elle avec ses nerfs?! Après avoir traité son baiser "d'agréable", voilà maintenant qu'elle l'allumait. L'allumait-elle ou était-ce simplement un de ces tours que son cerveau lui jouait ? Elle finissait par devenir obsédée dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur Lana et cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Lana lui demandait de n'en parler à personne et elle la branchait devant tout le monde ! Elle but une gorgée de son whisky tandis que Josh répondait à sa place :

— Du tournage et de la neige qui va pas tarder à tomber...

Cette fois, Jennifer posa les yeux sur Joshua et le regarda avec perplexité. Pourquoi mentait-il ? Ils venaient de discuter du baiser et de son départ soudain dans sa loge. Plus le temps passait, moins elle comprenait ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Ginnifer passa un bras autour de son amant et répondit, avec le sourire :

— Tant qu'on est au Canada, on pourrait louer un chalet pendant les vacances, au beau milieu de la neige en pleine forêt.

— Avec les ours et le froid... Et les problèmes d'électricité, ce sera de supers vacances, commenta Jennifer.

Lana ricana. Jennifer était de mauvaise humeur, maintenant elle savait pourquoi, mais commenta l'idée de Ginni.

— On pourrait, répondit-elle. Rien de plus romantique qu'une soirée devant une cheminée avec une bonne bouteille de vin.

Jennifer la fixa sur cette description d'une scène effectivement romantique.

— Et avec qui tu veux passer cette soirée romantique ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était pour moi, Miss Swan ! Mais je pensais aux deux tourtereaux à côté de toi.

Jennifer fut soulagée d'une crainte qu'elle refusait pourtant d'admettre. Elle but une autre gorgée de whisky et Joshua lui demanda :

— Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour vos vacances ?

Jennifer jeta un oeil sur Joshua dont la question avait semblé s'adresser à elle et Lana en même temps. Après réflexion, elle se ravisa. Comment pouvait-il insinuer qu'elles passeraient leurs vacances ensemble ?

— Moi, rien pour le moment, répondit-elle.

Lana la vit se lever, de toute évidence agacée et s'éloigner vers les toilettes. Elle se leva à son tour pour la suivre. Même si Ginni lui avait dit de la laisser revenir, elle se sentait bien trop mal à l'aise de ce froid persistant entre elle et Jennifer. Elle entra dans la pièce et la trouva devant le lavabo. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de parler que Jennifer prit la parole en la fixant :

— Agréable ? revint-elle sur le sujet, bien trop vexée. Non mais franchement, comment tu peux dire que c'était juste agréable ?! T'es littéralement montée sur moi !

Lana le savait, admettait avoir "minimisé" ses mots tandis que leur dispute reprenait comme si elles n'avaient pas quitté sa voiture.

— J'avais envie de toi, Jenn... C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ?!

Encore une fois, Lana venait de lui clouer le bec et Jennifer ne supportait pas de se sentir ainsi. Un vent trop violent de chaleur s'était abattu sur elle. Tout son corps en avait fait les frais et maintenant, il frissonnait de toutes parts. Diable que Lana s'avérait diabolique dans ses attaques ! A quelques mètres devant elle, elle pouvait la détailler à volonté et dans sa robe moulante noire, elle lui apparaissait comme un fruit défendu, comme cette foutue pomme que la Méchante Reine présentait aux pauvres malheureux pour les faire tomber dans son piège. Et maintenant ? Elle avait eu la réponse qu'elle avait attendue, mais ne s'en retrouvait pas plus satisfaite, bien au contraire. Tout son être réclamait son dû à présent. Elle approcha finalement, bouillonnante et scella encore ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser profond et passionné. Au moins, celui-là ne serait pas seulement agréable...

Plaquée contre le mur, Lana ne résista pas une seule seconde à ce baiser renouvelé. Ses doigts partaient déjà sur la joue de Jennifer, sur sa nuque, se fermant sur ses cheveux tandis que ses lèvres s'ouvraient et capturaient les siennes, avides et gourmandes de leurs parfums. Celles de Jennifer quittèrent pourtant les siennes et descendirent dans son cou tandis que Lana penchait la tête pour lui donner plus d'espace. Les frissons bouillants qui la parcouraient témoignaient de cette envie irrépressible qui l'assénait...

— Jenn', soupira-t-elle tandis que sa jambe se relevait et frottait la sienne, sa tête basculée contre le mur. Pas ici... On pourrait nous surprendre...

Mais Lana avait libéré la folie furieuse qui régnait dans la tête de Jennifer. Maintenant, il devenait impossible de reculer, de s'arracher à la douceur de sa peau, aux doux parfums de son épiderme. Jamais, jusque-là, elle n'avait approché ses mains d'elle, sûrement par manque d'audace ou bien trop gênée en ayant conscience de l'ambiguïté de leur relation. Mais là, ses bras l'enveloppaient, elle sentait son corps contre le sien. De ses mains, elle parcourait son dos, le creux de ses reins. Le pas avait été franchi, comment reculer maintenant ? Ses lèvres semblaient aimantées dans son cou, prises au piège de cette attirance incontrôlable. Près de son oreille, elle murmura pour lui répondre :

— Attends deux secondes... De plus...

Lana allait perdre l'esprit sous les assauts entreprenants de Jennifer. Son souffle se perdait déjà entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. La fièvre que Jennifer faisait naître aurait bientôt raison de toute volonté.

— On pourrait... On pourrait aller ailleurs, tenta Lana dans ses frissons incessants... Je sortirai en premier... Puis toi... Après moi... Ou inversement...

Sur cette proposition et malgré la chaleur étouffante de son corps, Jennifer se recula, essoufflée, rouge de désir. Son regard brillant se riva dans celui de Lana et elle prit la peine de mesurer qu'elle venait de l'embrasser, de lui _sauter dessus_ pour être plus exacte.

— Ok.

Elle tourna les yeux vers la porte, tiraillée entre l'envie de poursuivre tout de suite et la crainte d'être coupée au pire moment.

— Je vais sortir, alors, annonça-t-elle en reposant les yeux sur elle et je dirai aux autres que je rentre et que tu me ramènes parce que de toute façon, j'ai pas ma voiture.

Lana acquiesça d'un signe de tête en guise d'accord. Sa tête lui tournait sous les légers vertiges de plaisir et d'envie qui échauffaient ses sens. Elle suivit donc Jennifer vers le bar, leur verre encore plein et Lana récupéra son sac tandis que Jennifer suivait le plan énoncé plus tôt. Ginnifer et Joshua les suivirent du regard et elle commenta après avoir répondu aux questions curieuses de son compagnon.

— Là, je crois que Lana a expliqué à Jennifer que son baiser était plus qu'agréable...

.

.

N/A 1 - Merci pour vos reviews et avis ici ou sur les sites.

N/A 2 - Nous serons en hiatus première quizaine de mai pour causes vacances et comic-con d'Ottawa. Dans l'attente des prochaines MAJ vous pouvez rejoindre les sites Slayerstime ou Swan-Queen où sont archivés des centaines de fanfictions femslash ainsi que nos deux forums de discussions (ambiance garantie)

A bientôt ;)


End file.
